


Trek

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Party, Extreme Vacuuming, F/M, Fangirl Darcy Lewis, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy loves Star Trek. Steve's Soulmark is unsurprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maziki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maziki/gifts).



> This fic is for Maziki, who requested the Words.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Jane wasn't sure why Darcy felt the need to communicate in Star Trek references, but after spending so much time with her, she didn't really notice them anymore; they were sprinkled through Darcy’s vocabulary liberally, and there to stay. 

When she talked about meeting new people, it was "first contact."

When she cleaned up masses of discarded notes Jane tossed on the floor, she complained about tribbles.

When Rhodey tried to show her a few martial arts moves (before she had to face a more harsh teacher in Natasha), she got frustrated. "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a dance instructor!"

So it should not have surprised Jane in the least about Darcy's Soulmate.

Pepper’s birthday was the first time the Avengers all worked together on something other than defeating villains. Everyone had their own assignment to make it special. Tony would be back with her at 6, and last minute preparations were in full swing. 

Bruce made coffee, Thor vacuumed under the couches, and Darcy decorated while Rhodey prepped the bar for frozen margaritas. Jane was rushing around setting the table, Nat was downstairs watching for the guest of honor, and Clint (who Darcy had just met that day as a result of his having been on a mission with Steve) was holding the ladder while Darcy hung a huge "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEPPER" sign.

"They're on their way up," Steve reported. 

As he stepped over to help Jane finish setting the silverware, the news of the impending Birthday Girl sent the rest of the room into chaos. Rhodey broke a glass. Bruce spilled coffee and rushed to wipe it up. Thor yanked the vacuum's cord out of the wall to wind it up, and it whipped over to him, hitting him in the face. Clint jumped when Thor swore, and Darcy slipped off the ladder to her doom.

"Okay, let's all calm down; we've got a couple of minutes," Steve soothed them all, as Clint caught Darcy and set her on her feet.

"I just can't do it, Captain!" she told him in a horrifyingly fake Scottish accent. "I don't have the power!"

The room went silent but for the ding of an elevator. 

Nat strode into the room and looked around at everyone. "What's happening?" she asked.

Steve pointed at Darcy and said, "We'll talk about this later."

The room was quickly perfected due to the swiftly issued orders of the Captain, and the Avengers were pleased with their work when they saw the surprised and happy look on Pepper's face.

The party was a success, and Jane's favorite part was watching Steve and Darcy sit at the table long after everyone else had left it, talking about the final frontier; how they would boldly go where no one had gone before.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145612215303/trek)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
